Diário de uma Fênix
by Lua Prateada
Summary: Se Ikki escrevesse um diário, como seria...?
1. 24 de agosto

**24 de agosto**

Muito bem. Pode ser que isso seja interessante.

Sim, estou fazendo um diário. Algo que Shun vem me dizendo para fazer já há algum tempo. Mas o motivo de eu ter finalmente aceitado não tem tanto a ver com ele.

Eu estava organizando meu apartamento e comecei a esvaziar umas caixas que tinham muita coisa velha guardada. Estava separando para ver se havia algo que podia jogar fora, porque o espaço aqui é pequeno e eu tenho a incrível capacidade de acumular tralhas que nem sei de onde trago.

Enfim, ao revirar esses pertences antigos, encontrei uma pequena bolsa, velha e surrada.

Consegui reconhecê-la na mesma hora. Era da minha época de aspirante a cavaleiro.

Definitivamente, aquela não foi uma época muito feliz em minha vida e o esperado era que eu tivesse vontade de jogar fora aquela bolsa. Contudo, se há uma coisa que aprendi, ao longo desses meus vinte e nove anos, é que o passado não pode ser descartado. Independente do que ele tenha sido, independente do que ele represente, ele sempre será uma parte minha. E o que sou hoje é reflexo direto de tudo que vivi.

Não sem esforço, consegui aprender isso.

De qualquer jeito, como hoje sou consciente disso, abri a bolsa. Queria ver o que ainda havia guardado lá.

Foi como voltar ao passado. Não foi fácil; sensações excruciantes iam tomando conta de mim à medida que eu ia retirando os objetos ali de dentro.

Porém, o que mais me chamou a atenção foram algumas poucas folhas, amareladas, amassadas, meio rasgadas, até pelo estado em que foram armazenadas. Umas poucas folhas que sobreviveram ao tempo e até mesmo à minha memória.

Estavam no fundo da bolsa. Foram a última coisa que retirei de lá.

Era estranho; enquanto ia desamassando cuidadosamente aqueles papéis, eu sentia uma descarga de energia percorrendo todo o meu corpo. Sentia uma curiosidade crescente, ao mesmo tempo que era envolvido por uma sensação nostálgica. No fundo, eu sabia o que encontraria ali; entretanto, desconhecia o efeito do que as palavras ali registradas causariam em mim.

Não havia muito escrito naquelas folhas. E nem precisava.

Há momentos em que o silêncio pode dizer mais que qualquer palavra. As lacunas deixadas são significativas. Acredito piamente nisso; afinal, tenho o costume de me fazer entender não tanto pelo que digo, mas pelo que deixo de dizer.

Enfim; os papéis que retirei daquela bolsa continham poucas e esparsas palavras. Não vinham dentro de qualquer ordem, não estavam realmente formando um texto coeso ou coerente.

Eram palavras aleatórias? Sim. Desprovidas de significado? Definitivamente não.

Cada uma delas despertou em mim sensações, dores, pensamentos antigos e que descobri ainda muito vivos. Não posso dizer que foi muito agradável passar por todos os sentimentos que me acometeram no momento em que as li, mas admito que foi interessante.

Busco muito o auto-conhecimento. É minha forma de controle. Controle sobre mim mesmo. Sei bem do que sou capaz se não estiver no controle de mim mesmo. E não desejo, nunca mais, regressar àquelas trevas que, no fundo, sei existirem nas profundezas da minha alma.

Como forma de me conhecer um pouco mais, passar por essa experiência foi bem válido. A cada palavra que eu lia, eu era capaz de sentir o que se passava comigo naquele momento. Até porque, convenhamos: o que se deu comigo naquela Ilha eu jamais serei capaz de esquecer. São memórias que ficaram marcadas, literalmente, a ferro e fogo.

Todavia, descobri que essas memórias, apesar de estarem em mim, não eram conscientemente percebidas. Devo ter tentado esquecê-las, em um processo desesperado por que passei, quando abandonei aquela maldita Ilha.

Bom, acabei de revivê-las. Uma avalanche de sentimentos se apoderou de mim, como eu disse. Mas não foi ruim.

É interessante me reencontrar tantos anos depois. Comparar presente e passado, ser capaz de me analisar e conhecer um pouco mais.

Como eu disse, muito válido.

E o mais incrível é que tudo isso foi possível a partir da leitura de palavras soltas, como "Supere", "Resista", "Aguente"...

Algumas delas foram escritas com carvão ou pedras que, umedecidas, riscavam. Eram raras as vezes em que eu tinha um lápis ou algo do tipo à mão. Essas folhas mesmo não me tinham sido fácil de arranjar. Aliás, quem as conseguiu foi Esmeralda, com algum custo. Por isso, evitei pedir a ela novamente. Não queria que ela tivesse problemas por minha culpa...

Mas eu soube fazer aquelas poucas folhas valerem a pena. Eu sentia necessidade de me comunicar e escrever me dava a impressão de ter algum alento, apoio. Expressões como "Você consegue", "Um dia de cada vez" eram lidas por mim e, mesmo sabendo que o autor delas era eu mesmo, sentia algum conforto em ver aquelas letras trêmulas, às vezes enfraquecidas, às vezes nervosas, no papel.

Além disso, nos momentos de tristeza e solidão, aquelas folhas eram também amigas. Os papéis não eram muitos, o espaço era pouco e eu o economizava, por isso, só escrevi a palavra "Saudade" uma vez. Não precisava de mais que isso. Nessa palavra, eu concentrava a saudade que tinha de tudo o que havia deixado para trás. Saudade do meu irmão. Dos meus falecidos pais. Da pequena e curta infância, cada vez mais distante, cada vez mais parecida com um sonho que nunca tinha acontecido.

Saudade de sonhar, saudade de ser capaz de sorrir. Quando escrevi essa palavra, em carvão, eu me recordo bem. Eu me sentia muito só. Uma solidão tão grande que doía.

Esmeralda não podia me acompanhar sempre. Meu antigo mestre não gostaria de vê-la comigo, então nem sempre ela podia estar ao meu lado.

Shun deve achar que minha amiga fez-me companhia o bastante na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, ou o suficiente para eu não enlouquecer naquele lugar.

Eu permito que ele pense assim. Sei que isso faz bem a ele. Além disso, se ele souber da verdade, certamente se sentiria mais culpado. E eu não desejo isso ao meu irmão.

Porém, a verdade é que a solidão foi a minha maior companheira naquele lugar. Esmeralda foi importante, claro. Céus; tudo teria sido ainda pior, ainda mais impossível sem ela. Mas o nosso contato era tão escasso quanto a fertilidade das terras daquele lugar.

Eu fazia companhia a mim mesmo. Aprendi a me adaptar. Aprendi a ser meu próprio suporte e apoio.

As palavras que eu me deixava; eram a elas que eu recorria em momentos de desespero. Não queria afligir Esmeralda quando me via nesse estado. Ela era muito delicada, como uma flor que havia conseguido brotar em meio àquelas terras inóspitas. Eu não poderia jamais confrontá-la com a minha realidade que era bruta, disforme e feia.

Não; isso eu guardei para mim mesmo.

Reconheço que não foi o mais saudável a se fazer. Quando alcancei meu limite, explodi da pior maneira. Mas eu me dou um desconto. Vou aprendendo aos poucos. E, se de tudo por que passo, consigo tirar alguma lição, aceito.

Há palavras naquela folha que já estão ilegíveis. Apagadas devido ao tempo, devido às lágrimas que algumas vezes derramei.

Eu não gostava de chorar. Não só porque meu mestre dizia que lágrimas representavam fraqueza, mas porque eu sempre senti, desde sempre, que não podia chorar.

Quando meus pais morreram e tive de me responsabilizar pelo meu irmão, eu não podia chorar. Era como se as lágrimas fossem a representação concreta do meu medo. Medo que eu sentia. Ora, eu era uma criança! Como podia não ter medo?

No entanto, se eu demonstrasse isso, achava que tirariam Shun de perto de mim. Pensava que tinha de mostrar ser forte, para que acreditassem que eu era capaz de cuidar do meu irmão.

E eu mesmo precisava me convencer de que era capaz; por isso, mesmo quando estava sozinho, evitava chorar. Queria acreditar que era forte; tão forte quanto me mostrava para todos.

Só que naquela Ilha, naquele lugar, houve momentos em que não resisti. Senti tanto ódio de mim mesmo quando me vi incapaz de segurar o choro, que aquelas lágrimas desceram queimando pelo meu rosto. Eu me lembro bem; elas rolavam pela minha face muito ferida e eu limpava-as com pressa, quase com desespero, sentindo vergonha de me ver, a mim mesmo, naquele estado.

Naquela noite, eu escrevi em uma das folhas "Não chore". Hoje, entretanto, o tempo – junto das lágrimas que molharam o papel naquela ocasião, que me recordo de terem borrado a frase razoavelmente – tratou de apagar o "Não", restando apenas a palavra "chore".

Quase sinto vontade de rir diante disso. "Chore". Bem que eu gostaria.

Sei muito bem do quanto é bom e como faz bem chorar, libertar emoções. Escuto isso do Shun, dos meus antigos companheiros de batalhas, ouço de pessoas desconhecidas que opinam demais a respeito de tudo, seja na televisão, no rádio, nos jornais ou revistas... Todos sempre dizem que faz um bem enorme colocar tudo para fora; falando de como esse processo catártico é, até mesmo, saudável.

Não duvido. Deve ser mesmo.

O problema é que eu tenho uma dificuldade imensa em chorar. Simplesmente, não consigo. Já passei por momentos em que eu sabia que deveria chorar, mas não consegui. Acho que alguma coisa ficou travada em mim desde aquela época.

Agora mesmo, nem uma lágrima. Estou conseguindo relembrar tudo isso sem ao menos sentir os olhos úmidos. Até estou tentando me esforçar para ver se sai alguma coisa. Mas nada.

Nem me espanto tanto; naquele período, quando havia bem mais motivos para chorar, eu era capaz de ler e reler essas palavras com os olhos bastante secos.

Como as folhas não eram muitas e eu precisava economizar espaço, muitas vezes, por mais que sentisse vontade, eu não escrevia. Simplesmente lia as já escritas. O efeito era praticamente o mesmo.

Não me é difícil saber as que eu mais lia. Graças às marcas deixadas pelas minhas mãos, sempre sujas de terra e sangue, eu consigo enxergar onde segurava os papéis e rapidamente sou capaz de me ver relendo aquelas palavras, sabendo exatamente qual delas mais me chamava a atenção.

Do modo como coloco, fica parecendo um curioso e interessante episódio de flashback, mas nem é grande coisa. Já li a respeito: quando você executa uma atitude que efetuou, muitas vezes, no passado, é capaz de se lembrar do que fazia e sentia naquele exato momento.

Eu lia muito a palavra "Saudade". O "Não chore" não fica muito atrás...

Interessante como tão pouco é capaz de dizer tanto.

E eu gostei disso. Gostei de voltar a dialogar comigo de novo, como fiz naquela época.

Deixar palavras de mim para mim mesmo. Sim; isso me faz bem.

Por isso, acabei decidindo começar esse "diário". Shun sempre me disse que escrever era bom, que seria uma forma de desabafar. Como ele alega que eu não converso com ninguém, falou que seria bom usar desse método para não me perder dentro de mim mesmo.

Nesse ponto, ele deve ter razão. Sempre achei que conseguia manter-me focado, apesar de ser sempre acometido por tanto pensamentos. Agora, já não sei. É difícil me manter concentrado em uma linha única e fixa de pensamentos.

Eu acho que penso demais.

Também já li sobre isso. Pessoas que falam menos, pensam mais. Algo a ver com o fato de não expressarem tudo verbalmente, então acabam colocando em seus pensamentos tudo aquilo que não dizem.

Eu não me incomodo por pensar demais. Até gosto. É uma espécie de conversa comigo mesmo.

Gosto do silêncio para pensar, refletir. As pessoas, muitas vezes, são barulhentas demais.

Acho que estou parecendo extremamente arrogante. Bem, eu devo ser mesmo. Todavia, devo ressaltar que não me considero tão auto-suficiente a ponto de me julgar superior às outras pessoas – embora, na maior parte das vezes, eu seja mesmo. Sempre fico impressionado em ver como há gente tola nesse mundo. E o pior é que quando penso não ser possível essa gente se superar, eu me deparo com tolices ainda maiores.

Mas não é que eu não precise, vez outra, das palavras de alguém que não seja eu mesmo. Só que, nessas horas, tenho claras preferências por ir direto aonde sei que vou encontrar palavras que realmente me acrescentem.

Adoro ler. Esse é um dos motivos.

Os livros me acrescentam. Ensinam. Confortam.

E tudo em silêncio. Não poderia ser melhor.

Além disso, proporcionam-me fugir. Porque, sim, às vezes, eu sinto que preciso fugir.

Às vezes, sinto não sei o quê, que me faz sentir a urgência de fugir não sei para onde, não sei exatamente de quê ou de quem.

Apenas tenho que escapar.

Minha válvula de escape são os livros que leio, os novos mundos que se descortinam a cada página.

No entanto, não só os mundos artificiais me possibilitam essa segura rota de fuga. O mundo real também me ajuda a fugir desse desconhecido sentimento que, mais frequentemente do que eu gostaria, apodera-se de mim.

Aprendi a encarar este mundo como um lugar incrível, maravilhoso.

Bom que eu acredito nisso, já que quase dei minha vida tantas vezes para salvar tudo isso.

Eu realmente acredito que esse mundo tem muito a oferecer. Os livros que leio me mostram isso. Afinal, por mais artificiais que sejam, as histórias em que mergulho são projeções dessa realidade.

A profissão escolhida por mim também me mostra a beleza disso tudo.

Trabalhar como fotógrafo free-lancer é uma forma de captar esse mundo. É como se, a cada vez que eu tirasse uma foto, a cada imagem aprisionada pela minha lente, eu conseguisse roubar um pouco de toda essa beleza para mim.

Eu necessito disso. Preciso me preencher, preciso trazer, para dentro de mim, um pouco da beleza, da alegria, da vitalidade que existe na natureza e nos livros que leio. Dessa maneira, eu tento descobrir se há um pouco disso em mim mesmo.

Até hoje, não fui bem sucedido.

É engraçado, parando agora para pensar... estou chegando à conclusão de que eu passo minha vida fugindo constantemente de mim. Costumo ler para refugiar meus pensamentos em algum outro lugar que não seja eu mesmo. Trabalho como fotógrafo e acabo de me dar conta de que gosto de tirar fotos porque, observando o mundo que me cerca, dedicando-me a encontrar nele a beleza que muitos são incapazes de enxergar – e que me tornaram um excelente fotógrafo, porque a vida me ensinou perfeitamente como extrair do mais inesperado o que pode haver de mais belo – eu acabo encontrando uma excelente forma de fugir da minha pessoa. Eu me foco no que há fora, na vida dos outros, na realidade dos outros, em tudo aquilo externo a mim.

Vivo a realidade quando estou mais reflexivo. Quando olho para dentro do meu próprio ser.

Porque essa é a minha realidade. O meu mundo sou apenas eu.

É até melhor assim. Não é como se o meu mundo devesse ser compartilhado.

Pensando nisso agora eu até consigo rir. Shun se esforça tanto para se aproximar, para fazer parte. Enquanto isso, aqui estou eu, pensando justamente no quanto é melhor ele se manter afastado.

Mas é melhor mesmo. Para mim, para ele... para as pessoas em geral.

Eu não me vejo mais como uma ameaça. Há tempos sei que não sou.

Contudo, apenas sei que é melhor assim.

A ideia de fazer um diário é interessante. Meu mundo era um pouco desorganizado; colocar tudo por escrito ajuda a deixar tudo mais em ordem.

E eu aqui, querendo arrumar meu apartamento, pensando que isso faria com que a sensação de que algo estava fora do lugar desaparecesse.

Essa sensação está realmente indo embora, mas é porque colocar tantos pensamentos aqui está sendo de muita valia.

No entanto... não vou contar para o Shun. Não, eu não quero compartilhar isso. Se quisesse, tinha aceitado a ideia dele de fazer um blog para desabafar sobre o que se passa comigo.

Eu sei o quanto meu irmão gostaria de me conhecer mais a fundo, mas eu realmente não quero isso. Não; não é boa ideia. Ele não precisa disso, não precisa ter uma visão mais a fundo de mim. Não o ajudaria em nada. Não acrescentaria em nada à nossa relação. Quando muito, pioraria.

Melhor deixá-lo com a imagem que já tem de mim. Sinceramente, não sei que imagem é essa, mas tem funcionado bem todos esses anos, então que continue assim.

Esse diário será apenas para mim. Da mesma forma como ocorreu com as antigas folhas que escrevi nesse passado tão distante e que se fez tão presente hoje. O único leitor de todas essas palavras serei eu.

Quero poder oferecer isso para o meu eu do futuro. Reviver, relembrar. Esse é o meu mundo. É o que eu tenho, não é mesmo? Tenho a mim mesmo, então seria bom cuidar dessas recordações que, no final das contas, compõem quem eu sou. Podem parecer apenas palavras soltas, aleatórias. Mas, no final das contas, elas formam um mosaico que gera a minha identidade.

Sim, definitivamente. Foi uma boa ideia.

Aliás, acho que poderia facilmente atravessar a noite escrevendo aqui. Mas o Shun acabou de chegar.

Acho que ele descobriu que voltei para a cidade.

Eu dei uma sumida de pouco mais de uma semana. Meu aniversário foi semana passada e eu sei que o Shun estava planejando uma festa para mim.

Odeio festas. Odeio ter que interagir. Odeio ter que sorrir quando não sinto vontade.

Sempre encontro um meio de escapar dessas armadilhas sociais em que meu irmão tenta me envolver.

Meu aniversário, esse ano, caiu numa segunda-feira. 15 de agosto. Pensei que isso dificultaria as coisas para o meu irmão, já que seria difícil reunir todas as pessoas logo no início da semana.

Não sei por que ainda me engano. Quando Shun coloca algo na cabeça, não há quem tire essa ideia dele.

Descobri, sem querer, quando o escutei falando em segredo ao celular, sobre a festa-surpresa que ele estava armando para mim. A festa começaria domingo à noite e terminaria pouco depois da meia-noite, ou, ao menos, meia-noite em ponto, para não atrapalhar aqueles que tivessem de acordar cedo na segunda.

Aí, não foi preciso pensar muito. Era sábado à noite quando descobri os planos de Shun. Domingo pela manhã bem cedo eu já estava no meu jipe, indo para qualquer lugar bem longe daqui. Inalcançável.

Imagino que Shun só tenha se dado conta quando eu já estava distante o bastante. Não sei ao certo. Levei o celular, mas o deixei desligado. Foi só por precaução. Checava de vez em quando, vi que tinha várias ligações dele e dos nossos antigos companheiros. Imagino que Shun tenha feito todos eles me ligarem, na esperança de que eu atendesse pelo menos um...

Não atendi ninguém. Não havia por quê. Eu não queria ser encontrado. Simples assim.

Voltei hoje e fiquei no meu apartamento o dia inteiro.

Shun deve ter sentido que voltei. O cosmo dele estava procurando por mim, notei assim que regressei. Não me preocupei em me esconder. Sei que, se sumo por tempo demais, ele se preocupa em demasia. E não é isso que eu quero.

Sei o tempo necessário para desaparecer de modo a não preocupá-lo exageradamente, mas que, ainda assim, permita-me respirar.

Porque eu preciso respirar.

Aqui, eu nem sempre consigo.

Os livros ajudam. São uma lufada de ar nos meus dias.

As fotografias também auxiliam muito. Com elas, é como se eu conseguisse encher meus pulmões em sua capacidade máxima.

E agora eu descubro uma nova forma de continuar respirando...

Ok, preciso terminar por aqui. O Shun entrou, está mexendo nas minhas coisas pela sala e falando comigo sobre amenidades enquanto mexe desinteressadamente nos livros da minha estante. Finge não demonstrar interesse no que estou fazendo, assim como tenta não parecer chateado com meu sumiço. Sei muito bem que, quando ele fica assim, é porque está tentando criar um meio de começar a me dar uma bronca.

Meu irmão é realmente bonzinho demais. Até para se zangar, ele precisa descobrir o melhor momento de começar a brigar com a outra pessoa.

Já imaginava. Ele está indo para a cozinha. Disse que vai me preparar um café. Shun quer me fazer um agrado, para então poder colocar para fora sua frustração comigo. E ele sabe o quanto uma boa caneca cheia de café sempre me faz bem.

Só que eu não gosto do café que o Shun faz. Eu gosto de café forte e bem amargo.

Melhor eu mesmo ir fazer.

Eu devo isso a ele. O mínimo que posso fazer é escutar sobre toda a trabalheira que ele teve para organizar minha festa, em vão.

Enfim... é isso. Não sei se voltarei amanhã. Apesar de ser um diário, não creio que eu vá seguir à risca esse negócio de escrever diariamente.

Não é do meu feitio seguir regras, convenções.

Eu vou escrever quando der vontade. Talvez, fique dias sem aparecer aqui...

Talvez, apareça mais de uma vez ao dia.

Gosto disso. Não preciso me preocupar em corresponder às expectativas dos outros.

Isso é meu. Feito por mim, para mim.

Sem grandes compromissos. Sem grandes pretensões.

Apenas eu comigo mesmo.

E eu me entendo. Não vou me cobrar demais. Ninguém melhor do que eu mesmo para conhecer meus limites...

Olho no meu relógio de pulso. Já passa da meia-noite. Shun também sabe que o melhor momento de discutir qualquer coisa comigo é à noite. Preferencialmente, de madrugada. Eu realmente adoro o silêncio da madrugada.É tão mais fácil ouvir meus próprios pensamentos assim...

Se já passou da meia-noite, é dia 25 de agosto. Como funciona esse negócio de diário, então? Eu troco a data que coloquei lá em cima?

Certo, hora de desligar. Vou deixar como ficou. Shun está impaciente. Gritei daqui que estava indo para a cozinha preparar o café e ele quer saber o porquê da minha demora. Se eu enrolar um pouco mais, em instantes, Shun vai aparecer aqui e vai acabar querendo ler o que tanto escrevo.

Não disse? Lá vem ele...

Fecho por aqui, então.

Câmbio e desligo.


	2. 8 de setembro

**8 de setembro**

Agora são exatamente 23:32.

Eu estou morrendo de sono.

Mas, dessa vez, resolvi escrever até o final.

Gostei dessa ideia de fazer um diário. Já disse isso. Só que, como eu já previa, o hábito que faria disso um "diário" não existe em mim.

Eu queria ser uma pessoa de hábitos. De vida regrada, de horários bem marcados, de ter uma rotina...

Não, não. Minto; eu não quero nada disso. Eu gosto de ter um horário flutuante, imprevisível, sempre mudando...

Nunca posso fazer planos demais para o futuro, porque nunca sei exatamente como vou estar, onde vou estar, o que vou estar fazendo...

Se bem que eu nem penso tanto no futuro. Meu lado imediatista impera.

Enfim. Gosto da minha vida como ela é.

O problema é que, às vezes, eu me esqueço de que gosto dela assim.

Ou, pelo menos... às vezes, eu entro em algum conflito comigo mesmo e me questiono se realmente gosto das coisas que digo gostar.

Estou rindo de mim mesmo. Aqui, sozinho, no meu apartamento...

Que situação deplorável, Ikki Amamiya.

Estou um pouco em crise. Deve ser porque estou doente.

Sempre que fico doente, acabo ficando fraco e impossibilitado de fazer tudo o que normalmente faço. Daí, começo a pensar demais.

A minha natureza já é de pensar demais. No estado em que me encontro agora, isso só piora.

Detesto essa condição.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu a acho interessante, porque me possibilita me questionar.

Que droga, acho que não estou fazendo muito sentido.

Mas quem se importa? Esse é o meu diário, não é mesmo? É só para mim mesmo, ninguém precisa ler, ninguém precisa compreender...

Aliás, além de ninguém precisar entender, esse diário não precisa ser diário mesmo...

A primeira vez em que escrevi aqui foi no dia 24 de agosto. Dia 29, eu tentei escrever também. Eu queria muito, mas estava tão cansado... escrevi algumas poucas linhas, talvez quase uma página, mas o sono me venceu.

E eu nem sabia direito o que escrever. Acho que só queria preencher o espaço em branco.

Minha vida, muitas vezes, é formada de espaços em branco. E eu sinto uma angústia tremenda para preencher essas lacunas que parecem me formar como uma pessoa que é mais cheia de vazios que de qualquer outra coisa...

No dia 31 de agosto, eu tentei de novo. Em vão, mais uma vez.

Até me lembro: cheguei a escrever sobre a necessidade de escrever. E coloquei, em linhas mal dispostas, que queria pôr em palavras alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não me vinha nada.

Eu sou vazio, mesmo. Nem era capaz de encontrar algo sobre o que falar. Não encontrava qualquer sentimento para esboçar em algumas poucas palavras.

O pior é que eu sei bem que há sentimentos aqui. Mas tenho o costume de escondê-los tão bem que nem eu mesmo consigo encontrá-los quando resolvo buscar por eles.

No dia 31, desesperado por simplesmente escrever qualquer coisa, comecei a descrever o que estava fazendo. Coloquei que estava com fome, aí resolvi ver o que tinha para comer na geladeira... tinha uma pizza do dia anterior. Acabei comendo e, sei lá. Senti uma coisa meio estranha. Comi sozinho, pensando em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Aí, sem maiores explicações, perdi a vontade de escrever.

Voltei hoje. E voltei com uma necessidade absurda de fazer as palavras me expressarem. O que eu quero expressar exatamente não sei, mas preciso das palavras hoje.

Para me fazer companhia.

Minhas palavras sempre me fizeram companhia.

Eu estou realmente com sono.

Mas ainda quero escrever... só mais um pouco.

Estive meio doente nos últimos dias. Um mal-estar chato, que foi crescendo.

Acho que é o clima. Umas alterações estranhas e abruptas...

É; pode ser isso.

Está muito quente, abafado, seco. Ora, eu tenho grande resistência a um clima desse tipo. É só considerar-se o local onde vivi por tanto tempo.

Mesmo assim... ou eu estou ficando velho, ou tem algo mais indo contra mim, para gerar esse mal-estar insuportável em que eu me vejo agora.

Eu odeio me sentir debilitado. Odeio me sentir fraco, odeio não estar na minha capacidade máxima, odeio sentir que não estou no meu ideal. Odeio; simples assim.

Terça-feira à tarde, eu fiquei muito mal. Fui acometido por uma dor de cabeça forte, me senti meio enjoado, zonzo...

O pior é que estava no meio de um trabalho! Tive de pedir desculpas ao cliente, que me pedira para fazer uma sessão de fotos para marketing de um produto e precisei me retirar por uns cinco minutos.

Se há algo que não perdoo é quando minha capacidade é testada. Mesmo que seja eu quem a esteja testando, não gosto nem um pouco de decepcionar a mim mesmo.

Como eu disse; odeio isso.

Ter de interromper um trabalho porque meu organismo não aguentou? Isso me tirou do sério... Ainda agora, só de lembrar... eu fico revoltado.

Nunca tive problemas com o clima quente e seco. Sempre me gabei dessa minha resistência.

E não acho que esteja tão quente assim.

Quero dizer, o clima definitivamente não é dos melhores, mas eu já suportei coisa pior.

Na terça, eu não vi as pessoas passando mal, como eu.

Aliás, mais um motivo para me deixar enfurecido comigo mesmo.

Desde quando fiquei tão fraco? Não sei quando foi que me transformei nesse cara, mas eu não estou gostando nada disso...

Estou ansiando por uma chuva.

Sempre gostei de chuva.

Mais ainda se for uma tempestade. Daquelas cinematográficas, em que o mundo parece que vai desabar.

Na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, não chovia. Nunca.

Rever a chuva quando pude voltar para junto do meu irmão e de meus antigos companheiros... Nem consigo dizer o quanto isso significou para mim.

Eu gosto da chuva. Eu sinto como se ela pudesse lavar a minha alma.

Eu me renovo.

Estou precisando me renovar. Faz tempo que não chove.

Aliás, estou ansioso para reencontrar a minha tríade perfeita.

Chuva, café e noite.

Não há nada melhor que uma boa caneca cheia de café fumegante, enquanto cai a maior tempestade, preenchendo a noite lá fora.

Quando isso acontece, eu abro a porta de vidro da varanda e permito que o ar da tempestade invada a sala e chegue até mim.

Às vezes, até mesmo apago as luzes e fico na mais completa escuridão, vendo como a chuva cai lá fora.

Adoro o barulho da chuva.

Adoro o cheiro da chuva.

Eu não estou me sentindo nada bem.

Estou com fome, mas não tenho nada de bom para comer aqui em casa.

Pensei em pedir algo por telefone, mas falta-me o ânimo.

Estou aqui, prostrado no meu sofá, escrevendo nesse notebook e curtindo meu mal-estar e minha fome...

Curtindo minha solidão também.

Hoje eu me senti muito só. Um pouco mais que o normal.

Depois do episódio do meu aniversário surpresa, acabei me isolando mais das pessoas.

Ah, é verdade. Não escrevi sobre como foi a minha conversa com meu irmão, quando ele veio aqui me dar uma bronca sobre meu desaparecimento no dia do meu aniversário surpresa...

O Shun estava muito chateado comigo. Aliás, bem mais do que eu esperava.

Por isso, ele conseguiu me convencer a fazer algo que eu, em qualquer outra situação, não teria aceitado fazer.

E foi, como eu já imaginava, uma droga.

Detesto ter de passar por situações que exigem das pessoas serem o que elas não são.

Sempre sobram constrangimentos para todo lado.

Não foi diferente dessa vez...

Vou contar a respeito, mas não agora. Minhas pálpebras estão começando a pesar.

O sono vai vencer a fome, pelo visto.

O Shun brigaria comigo até não poder mais, se me visse assim.

É por isso que ele nunca me vê assim.

Não posso deixar... ele exigiria que eu mudasse de vida na mesma hora.

Que eu tivesse horários fixos para dormir, para acordar, para trabalhar, para me alimentar...

Exigiria que minha alimentação tivesse melhor qualidade... exigiria que eu parasse com algo que faço com relativa frequência: Costumo, muitas vezes, trabalhar dois, três, quatro dias em um ritmo absurdamente frenético... aí, passado esse período, entro em uma fase meio reclusa, em que não faço nada. E depois, retomo o trabalho loucamente outra vez. Não é saudável, eu sei. Mas é como se eu não soubesse fazer de outro jeito.

Por um lado, uma parte minha está se perguntando se eu não gostaria mesmo de ter uma vida mais regrada, como sei que Shun diria ser o ideal para mim.

Porém, eu sei que só estou cogitando essa possibilidade por estar cansado e doente.

Esse mal-estar já está me deixando é com pensamentos que eu não teria de forma alguma, no meu estado normal.

Parte de mim gostaria de chamar o Shun para vir aqui.

Aliás, não só o Shun.

Eu queria um pouco de companhia agora.

Eu queria receber alguma visita. Queria que alguém aparecesse aqui.

Queria algum amigo que, independente do horário, viesse me ver agora. E, sem temer invadir o meu espaço, que tocasse a campainha do meu apartamento. E que, independente do meu rosto sério parecer dizer que não quero ver ninguém, que esse amigo ficasse.

Porque, sendo meu amigo, ele saberia que pode ficar. E que, no fundo, seria esse o meu desejo também.

Escutei passos no corredor lá fora enquanto escrevia isso.

Ridículo.

Por um instante, pensei que meus pensamentos estivessem se concretizando.

Será que estou com febre? Será que estou delirando?

Onde foi que deixei meu termômetro?

Nem me lembro a última vez que usei... na verdade, nem sei se tenho um aqui em casa.

Bom. Se estiver com febre, meu corpo vai ter que se virar para aguentar.

Ok, olhei de novo para a porta em alguma esperança idiota de que alguém venha me ver.

Por que alguém viria?

Ninguém sabe que estou doente.

Aliás, nem estou doente de verdade. Sei lá por que estou assim.

Ridículo, Ikki. Você está sendo ridículo.

E esperar que alguém viesse agora, depois do que ocorreu no sábado...

É, eu vou ter que contar essa parte do sábado depois. Não estou em um bom momento agora.

As palavras estão fluindo bem hoje.

Pena que eu esteja tão esgotado.

O sono está acabando comigo...

Ei, olha só.

Meu celular está tocando.

É o Shun.

Se eu atender, é bem possível que ele perceba que eu não estou bem. Minha voz não está tão firme como eu gostaria e, mesmo tentando, não vou conseguir disfarçar bem...

Até porque, estou me sentindo realmente fraco.

O que eu tenho, afinal? Que droga!

E, se o Shun perceber que estou fraco, vai me perguntar se estou bem. Não vou conseguir esconder dele. Nunca consigo esconder essas coisas do meu irmão.

Se eu atender o celular e ele notar tudo isso... Shun virá correndo para cá.

Muito provavelmente, ele vai trazer algo para eu comer.

Ou talvez venha para cá e cozinhe algo para mim aqui. Ele tem essa mania de querer me proteger cozinhando para mim sempre que pode...

Uma comida caseira cairia tão bem agora...

Talvez, quem sabe, ele até traga mais alguém. Seria mais gente, mais companhia.

Eu diria que não, que ele não deveria vir, muito menos que deveria trazer alguém consigo.

Mas Shun não me daria ouvidos e faria tudo isso, independente de eu dizer sim ou não.

Seria um fim de noite bom. Companhia, boa comida... talvez ver um filme...

Companhia...

O Shun está insistindo. O celular não para de tocar e ainda não atendi.

Ele sabe que sempre pode ligar para mim o quanto quiser.

Assim como ele sabe que, se eu quero ficar sozinho, naqueles momentos tão meus, tão cheios de solidão... eu não atendo e desligo o aparelho.

Mas, até eu fazer isso, ele insiste. E muito. Como está fazendo agora.

Companhia...

Seria bom, sim.

Mas não para mim. Não hoje.

Eu não posso. Não acho que devo.

Não mereço.

É melhor que ninguém venha até aqui.

Eles me veem como uma pessoa forte, independente.

Eles têm uma imagem formada de mim.

Uma imagem que, sinceramente, não corresponde tanto à realidade.

Mas, quando nem eu mesmo sei direito quem eu sou... tudo o que eu tenho, tudo a que posso me apegar é isso: a imagem que os outros fazem de mim.

Que comentário ridículo. Ridículo e fraco.

Eu estou sendo ridículo, fraco e covarde agora.

Minha vontade é de apagar o que acabei de escrever. Mas vou deixar; só para eu ler isso amanhã e me envergonhar de ter sido tão fraco.

Você é a ave Fênix, Ikki. Recomponha-se!

Eu não preciso de ninguém. Não estou precisando de nada.

É só mais uma noite, como tantas outras.

Ridículo.

Como estou sendo ridículo.

Só preciso dormir.

Uma boa noite de sono sempre resolveu tudo para mim.

Ridículo.

Amanhã, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Preciso me recuperar logo. E não vou conseguir enquanto ficar me lamentando aqui sei lá pelo quê.

Ridículo. Idiota. Fraco. Covarde.

Recomponha-se.

Recupere-se.

A ave Fênix foi feita para superar, então supere.

Já estou superando.

Desliguei meu celular. Shun agora vai entender o recado.

Não quero ver ninguém.

Não preciso de ninguém.

Eu estou bem sozinho.

Fico bem sozinho.

Fui feito para ficar sozinho.

Vou dormir.

É o que me basta.

Amanhã é um novo dia.

Ou melhor, hoje.

00:42.

Já é dia 9. Já é um novo dia.

Preciso descansar. Será um dia atribulado.

Já me sinto melhor. É tudo uma questão de controle mental.

É tudo psicológico.

Basta acreditar que eu estou bem.

E eu fico bem.

Eu estou bem.

Pronto.

Fique bem, Ikki.

Fique bem.


	3. 9 de setembro

**9 de setembro**

Será que as outras pessoas também têm essa sensação às vezes?

Sensação de ter perdido um dia?

Mas não aquela sensação comum, que eu sei que ocasionalmente todo mundo tem.

Todo o mundo já experimentou aquela frustração de não ter conseguido fazer tudo o que gostaria no dia.

Todo o mundo já se chateou por não ter conseguido seguir um planejamento, um cronograma...

Todo o mundo já achou que o dia pareceu pequeno demais para concretizar seus planos. E, por não alcançarem o que queriam, pensam que perderam o dia...

Mas não é dessa sensação que eu estou falando.

Eu me refiro a algo muito mais forte, muito mais desconcertante.

A sensação é menos revoltante e mais nostálgica.

Traz algo de melancólico.

Eu perdi um dia.

E a sensação não é causada por ter deixado de fazer algo.

Esse é o ponto.

Realmente, não fiz nada hoje.

Bom, fiz só pela manhã... Tive que ir trabalhar.

Mas é tão estranho, porque, olhando agora, a manhã de hoje me parece tão distante.

As pessoas se sentem assim também?

Que dia estranho...

De ontem para hoje (ou melhor, da madrugada de hoje para o dia de hoje), eu dormi umas duas horas, talvez duas horas e meia. Mas não passou disso.

Precisava acordar cedo. Uma revista contratou meus serviços para tirar foto do amanhecer para uma matéria sobre como levar uma vida mais saudável, algo assim.

As fotos ficaram excelentes. Até me surpreendi comigo mesmo.

Se bem que eu tenho dessas coisas.

Quando estou no meu limite, quando me encontro mal e sinto que não vou conseguir aguentar...

É sempre nessas horas que eu encontro forças não sei onde e me supero.

Não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu... também não deve ser a última.

Considero como algo muito próprio da minha personalidade. Eu detesto falhar. Detesto estar aquém do que sei ser capaz de atingir.

Por isso, quando começo a me sentir fraco, quando começo a sentir que estou caindo... Algo de revoltante vai crescendo em mim, um sentimento de não aceitação; é até mesmo desesperador.

Não gosto de me entregar.

Então, quando atinjo o fundo do poço, quando parece não haver saída a não ser me entregar... é aí que eu pareço renascer.

De algum lugar, surgem forças dentro de mim que ajudam a me reerguer. É impressionante; nessas horas eu pareço até mesmo mais forte e mais vivo que nunca.

Ressurgir das próprias cinzas. Eu realmente tenho o complexo da Fênix.

Hoje de manhã, para conseguir me levantar da cama foi necessário um esforço sobre-humano. Eu estava com o corpo cansado, a mente cansada... Esgotado.

Mas tinha um trabalho a fazer e ainda possuo um senso de responsabilidade muito grande.

Levantei-me sentindo a garganta tão seca que, tropegamente, sem nem me preocupar em acender as luzes pelo apartamento, eu fui até a geladeira e acho que bebi um litro d'água de uma única vez, tamanha a minha sede.

Eu estava mal, muito mal mesmo.

O corpo pedindo com urgência para descansar, implorando por repouso, enquanto meu lado racional me impulsionava para seguir em frente, mesmo que me arrastando.

Acho que fui literalmente me arrastando.

Nem me lembro de ter colocado meu equipamento na mochila. Eu estava ligado no modo automático, só pode...

Dirigindo meu jipe para o local das fotos, eu só me recordo de uma coisa: de tentar me manter desperto e de evitar a direção muito perigosa, afinal meus reflexos estavam péssimos.

Esse trabalho só me tomaria parte da manhã, mas, quando estamos muito cansados, é impressionante como até dez minutos podem parecer mais do que se pode aguentar.

Entretanto, chegando ao local... depois de ouvir o que o cliente queria, enquanto começava a arrumar minha câmera, eu respirei fundo.

E, de repente, eu era eu mesmo.

Era eu de novo.

O eu que conheço, o eu que gosto de ser.

Fiz meu trabalho excepcionalmente bem. Uma energia revitalizante brotava de todo o meu ser. Parecia estar na minha melhor forma.

Mal vi o tempo passar. Não sentia o cansaço. Consegui fotos incríveis, o cliente não poderia ficar mais satisfeito.

Dez horas da manhã eu já tinha terminado o meu trabalho.

Fui embora me sentindo bem. Orgulhoso. Sensação de tarefa cumprida.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento pensando na pilha da coisas a serem feitas.

Passei tão mal essa semana, que deixei acumular muito trabalho.

Como eu ainda estava dentro do prazo, me permiti ir adiando.

O prazo acaba hoje. Tenho que fazer photoshop em um monte de fotos, preciso encaminhar uma série de pedidos e agendamentos e tenho que finalizar uns projetos.

Estava sentindo a adrenalina correr solta pelo meu corpo e parecia que eu funcionaria o restante do dia a todo vapor.

Entrei no apartamento, e aí...

Simplesmente não sei o que aconteceu.

Eu me lembro, vagamente, de ter fechado a porta.

Deixei a mochila sobre a mesa, liguei meu notebook...

Sentei-me no sofá, só para recuperar o fôlego...

E apaguei.

Acordei agora há pouco.

Já estava escuro.

Nem vi como ou quando peguei no sono.

Dormi como uma pedra.

E eu acordei me sentindo mais descansado; é verdade.

Mas me sentindo estranho. Vazio.

Não, eu não estou me sentindo preocupado por causa do prazo estar acabando. Aliás, está quase acabando mesmo. São 22:56 agora.

Eu devia estar preocupado. Tinha tanta coisa para fazer e não fiz nada.

Só que não estou conseguindo me importar agora. Estou em um estado meio letárgico no momento.

Isso acontece comigo às vezes. Eu sei o que aconteceu.

Todas as minhas reservas de energia foram usadas hoje pela manhã. Essa minha mania de descarregar tudo quando estou próximo de pifar um dia ainda vai acabar comigo.

Eu já estava acabado, fui usar forças que praticamente não tinha... eu me esvaziei por completo.

Dormi uma vida.

Por isso, tudo que aconteceu de manhã parece tão distante...

Eu mesmo,pareço tão distinto...

Acho que recuperei as energias.

Mas sempre que passo por um processo desses, eu fico me sentindo tão estranho.

Quando estou no meu limite, sempre me sinto tão vivo. Tudo em mim parece tão desperto, cada um dos meus sentidos fica tão aguçado, que eu mergulho no momento com tudo que sou.

Quando estou no meu limite, é quando sou melhor.

O problema é que, passado o limite, quando mergulho, quando me jogo de cabeça no precipício, é isso que acontece... eu me queimo nesse fogo que me desperta e me faz sentir vivo... mas depois eu descubro que esse mesmo fogo é capaz de extinguir o que eu sou.

Quando regresso das chamas, descubro que virei cinzas e é daí que me vem essa sensação. Sensação de vazio... de um dia não vivido... de uma não existência... de não pertencer... de não estar aqui, de fato.

Eu sei que vou ressurgir. Ressurgir das cinzas. Fênix. É isso que sou.

Mas entre o ápice, que é quando estou no meu limite, e meu ressurgimento das cinzas, fica esse vazio em que eu estou agora.

Não chega nem a ser uma sensação. Estou tão apático que é difícil dizer o que sinto, ou se sinto algo.

O Shun tem razão. Eu vivo extremos demais. Isso pode fazer mal para mim algum dia.

Que seja. Quando esse dia chegar, eu passo a me preocupar.

Desde ontem, não me alimentei. Assim que despertei, pedi um lanche. Acabaram de tocar meu interfone.

Foi só a comida chegar que a fome pareceu acordar de verdade.

E sentir fome me ajuda a sentir que estou vivo.

Estou regressando.

Já começo a sentir que estou de volta.

Ou, ao menos, voltando.

Meia-noite em ponto agora.

Mais um dia.

Menos um dia.

Tudo depende da perspectiva.

Tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Teoricamente, meu prazo acabou... Mas, como estou sentindo que a vida está voltando para mim, lentamente... vou trabalhar.

Afinal, dormi o bastante. Tenho algumas horas.

Quem é que precisa dormir de meia-noite às seis da manhã, não é mesmo?

Sim; hora de trabalhar. Muita coisa para se fazer.

Vou comendo enquanto trabalho. Assim eu ganho tempo.

E, amanhã... ou melhor; hoje – já é sábado, dia dez – eu tento resolver os problemas que ficaram pendentes com Shun e os outros desde o sábado passado.

Pelo visto, vou adiar esse assunto mais uma vez. Não falei sobre ele ontem, não vou falar a respeito hoje.

Provavelmente, quando eu voltar a escrever aqui, já estará tudo resolvido. Para o bem ou para o mal.

Que fome. Vou devorar esse sanduíche em minutos.

É isso aí. Vamos trabalhar.

A vida não para, Ikki.

Você também não pode parar.


	4. 17 de outubro

**17 de outubro**

Então.

É impressionante como, em um mês, as coisas mudam.

Há um mês, eu estava em crise... Crise que foi crescendo exponencialmente.

Briguei com o Shun, depois fiz as pazes... Sumi no meu aniversário, depois voltei; compareci à festa que fizeram para o meu irmão, levei bronca daqueles que julgaram que eu deveria ter participado da preparação dessa festa, na qual eu apenas apareci rapidamente, pois duvido que tenha ficado mais de uma hora...

É o meu limite, eu estava no meu limite.

Mas isso faz tempo. Quase parecem acontecimentos de uma outra vida.

É estranho, quando tudo isso estava acontecendo, eu sentia uma grande necessidade de falar, mas não falei. Ou melhor, não escrevi. Eu não sou de falar...

Eu queria ter dado continuidade a esse diário. Nem que fosse para escrever umas poucas e simples linhas. Acho que eu queria sentir que estava continuando com algo, como se pudesse provar alguma coisa para mim mesmo dessa maneira.

Eu tentei escrever de novo aqui umas duas, três, talvez quatro vezes. Eu começava e nunca terminava. No dia seguinte, quando abria esse arquivo novamente, eu não me sentia mais do mesmo jeito e acabava deletando tudo.

Eu mudo muito rápido. O que estou sentindo é sempre algo muito efêmero. Efêmero e intenso. Por isso eu quero tanto escrever e marcar, registrar esses momentos. Gosto de poder relê-los depois... É uma forma de vivenciar o passado, a fim de compreender meu presente.

Das outras vezes em que tentei escrever, eu falava sobre meus problemas com o Shun. Sobre nossa briga. Sobre a briga com aqueles que me disseram que eu não agia conforme deveria. Sobre minhas tentativas de melhorar e sobre minha própria frustração em não conseguir... Enfim, eu iria falar sobre tudo isso, cheguei a anunciar esses eventos, por alto, em postagens anteriores... Contudo, acabou que não falei, o momento passou e eu tenho sérias dificuldades em resgatar sentimentos que já passaram.

Ora, não estou escrevendo um livro. Isso é um diário. Devo falar do agora, do momento, do que me faz sentir necessidade de expressar no dia.

Era esse o objetivo, não é mesmo? Não tenho grandes compromissos. Isso aqui é apenas uma forma de desabafo.

E hoje sinto uma estranha necessidade de me expressar. Preciso colocar isso para fora e acredito que, dessa vez, a postagem irá acontecer.

Não pensei que fosse acontecer uma postagem desse tipo no meu diário. Realmente, não era parte dos meus planos que isso acontecesse...

Porém, certas coisas não se controlam.

Eu estou apaixonado.

E agora, sinto-me um tolo por escrever desse jeito, como um adolescente qualquer. Entretanto, não há outra palavra, não há o que dizer. Eu me apaixonei e esse é o motivo de eu estar me sentindo tão estranho.

Nunca me apaixonei de fato. Disso eu já desconfiava. O que tive com Esmeralda foi amizade. Uma amizade necessária, importante, gratificante. Só que não passou disso.

Eu nunca havia me apaixonado de verdade. Pelo que eu escutava, pelo modo como as pessoas descreviam o que era sentir-se apaixonado, eu sabia que nunca tinha sentido algo do tipo.

Mas isso mudou.

Não sei exatamente desde quando, mas sei que há mais ou menos um mês eu me dei conta desse inusitado fato.

Eu não sei explicar e agora não quero entrar em detalhes; estou me sentindo muito vivo, como nunca antes e isso é simplesmente...

Não encontro as palavras...

Eu estou feliz, mas também me sinto angustiado... A pessoa que eu amo não conhece meu sentimento.

Não contei a ela e nem sei se devo contar.

Eu quero, mas não sei se posso; acho que devo, mas não sei se consigo...

São tantos sentimentos com os quais eu nunca aprendi a lidar...

Sinto-me um incapaz quanto a isso. E, ainda assim, sorrio. Mas por que eu sorrio?

Que droga de sentimento é esse que consegue me deixar tão leve em um minuto e me joga ao chão, sem piedade, no outro?

Por que esse maldito sorriso permanece?

Passo a mão pelo meu rosto, como se pudesse entender.

Sinto a barba por fazer e meu primeiro pensamento é me perguntar se você me prefere assim, ou com a barba bem feita.

Que tolice. E será que, por acaso, você nota algo assim?

O meu sorriso acontece simplesmente porque estou pensando em você.

Tão simples e, ao mesmo tempo, tão...

Incontrolável , incompreensível, inexplicável.

Eu acho que, quando comecei a escrever aqui, cogitava a possibilidade de colocar por escrito tudo o que me vem acontecendo, em uma tentativa de racionalizar e organizar meus sentimentos.

Todavia, organizar sentimentos, racionalizar emoções... isso é tão contraditório! Ainda mais comigo.

Agora, quero apenas que o sentimento queime e me envolva por inteiro.

Então, é assim? Quando se ama? É quando o momento presente vale por tudo e nada mais importa? Passado, futuro... tudo deixa de importar?

É quando a vida se preenche de algo tão mais grandioso que você mesmo?

É quando o instante equivale a uma eternidade?

E é quando nem a eternidade poderia parecer o bastante, se o sentimento fosse correspondido?

É a dúvida amarga, que corrói, mas que não é capaz de fazer dar o próximo passo?

É sentir-se o maior dos covardes, por não saber como agir perante essa pessoa?

É sentir a maior das coragens, por saber-se disposto a qualquer coisa por essa mesma pessoa?

É ter medo de ouvir uma palavra, porque sendo o "sim" ou o "não", essa palavra mudará sua vida por completo?

É quando os conceitos de felicidade e tristeza se misturam e não se pode mais saber em qual a sua vida se encaixa, de fato?

É sonhar acordado, é pegar-se pensando na pessoa sem querer, é imaginar o que ela estará fazendo naquele mesmo instante?

É pensar se, quem sabe, aquela pessoa já pensou em você também...?

Eu nem consigo me explicar. Normalmente, tenho plena capacidade de me avaliar. Gosto de refletir sobre mim mesmo, sobre a minha condição.

Mas, agora, eu queria apenas registrar esse momento. Nem tenho muito o que dizer, há uma multidão de sentimentos se debatendo aqui dentro.

A pessoa que eu amo... eu não vou revelar seu nome aqui. Não quero. Simplesmente desejo que o seu nome continue apenas guardado em meu peito. Não quero trazê-lo para fora, não quero que ele seja levado pelo vento.

Essa pessoa... talvez ela saiba o que sinto. Hoje, ela pode ter descoberto.

Já nos conhecemos há algum tempo. Há um bom tempo, na verdade. Só que algo surgiu, não sei exatamente como, ou quando, e nada mais foi o mesmo.

Sempre tive grande respeito por essa pessoa, mas agora vai muito além disso.

Ok, Ikki... não vamos fugir do ponto em questão.

Eu vim aqui hoje só para escrever uma coisa.

Se for o caso, regresso amanhã e detalho mais sobre tudo isso.

Esse diário foi feito para registrar momentos. E há um momento muito vivo aqui, que preciso deixar marcado para que ele possa continuar vivo, para que eu possa vivê-lo ainda mais vezes...

Então, amar é assim. É querer reviver os instantes, por menores, por mais banais e insignificantes que eles possam ser ou parecer.

Que eu sou fotógrafo free-lancer, todos os meus conhecidos já sabem. Mas que eu gosto de compor músicas, isso é desconhecido de todos eles.

Eu gosto de escrever letras que desabafam. Sim, a palavra escrita sempre me ajuda a pôr pra fora tudo o que se passa aqui dentro. Mas, às vezes, dar voz a essas palavras ajuda. É quase essencial.

Eu toco de vez em quando em alguns bares, coisa de hobby sem grandes pretensões. É um mundo meu, muito à parte. Não quero que os outros saibam disso a meu respeito. Sempre quis que me conhecessem pouco, mesmo.

Gosto de manter minha privacidade e as canções que eu componho entregam demais sobre mim, sobre o que penso, sobre o que sinto. É quase o que faço com esse diário, mas em forma de música.

E, ao contrário desse diário, que faço apenas para mim, as canções são criadas para chegarem às outras pessoas.

Por que eu quero que atinjam outras pessoas? Não faço a mínima ideia.

Não; eu não me acho um exemplo ou um modelo. Nem estou buscando fazer com que as pessoas se identifiquem comigo. Eu apenas... quero ser ouvido. Acho que é isso.

Só que eu quero ser ouvido pelo desconhecido, e não por pessoas com quem tenho alguma familiaridade.

Preciso do distanciamento.

O distanciamento me leva ao isolamento.

Eu gosto de estar isolado.

Porém, isso não quer dizer que deva, necessariamente, ser isolado. Não é uma condição permanente. Há momentos em que preciso interagir com o restante do mundo. Sim, há momentos em que eu quero interagir.

Meu diário é uma reflexão, minha música é uma catarse. Uma válvula de escape. Em ambos, eu desabafo. Mas há momentos para o desabafo silencioso e há aqueles em que o desabafo precisa explodir, ter voz, ser ouvido, mesmo que não passe disso.

Acho que a minha interação com o mundo se resumia a isso... a música como meu desabafo, em alto e bom tom. Minhas fotografias, como a minha forma muito particular de dialogar com o que me cerca, com o mundo que me rodeia...

No entanto, isso agora está tão mudado. E é só por causa de uma pessoa...

De repente, não me basta mais ser ouvido por uma multidão anônima. Eu quero que você me ouça. Quero que você me escute, quero dialogar com você. Não quero mais somente refletir sozinho sobre mim, sobre a minha vida, sobre a minha solidão. De repente, eu não quero mais ser só.

Será que você sabe? Eu gostaria de acreditar que sim, mas devo estar sendo otimista demais.

Você tem um grande cuidado comigo. Sempre teve. Me respeita muito, sempre demonstrou me valorizar como pessoa. Acho que você sempre me enxergou diferente dos outros.

Eu te enxergo diferente também agora.

Foi você que fez isso comigo? Ou eu caí nessa armadilha por conta própria?

Qualquer que seja a resposta, não importa. Estou feliz.

Estou feliz porque te vi hoje, quando menos esperava. Será que você sabia?

Eu ia me apresentar em um bar, como às vezes faço. Tenho conhecidos por lá. É um outro mundo meu, que você e os outros não deviam conhecer.

Porém, hoje, você estava lá.

Foi coincidência? Eu não sei, mas me pegou de surpresa.

Eu ia cantar uma música que compus pensando em você. E você estava lá. Isso me deixou tão nervoso, que você sequer imagina. Mas deve ter notado, porque acredito que nunca tivesse me visto assim antes. Eu, Ikki Amamiya, o antigo cavaleiro de Fênix, nervoso? Não é algo que se vê todo dia.

E talvez, por isso mesmo, tratei de me recompor logo. Tinha planejado cantar aquela música, então não mudaria só porque você estava lá, olhando tão atentamente para mim.

Às vezes, acho que você sabe.

E, às vezes, acho que você não quer.

Você sempre parece pensar no que dizer quando vem falar comigo. Parece ter algum receio, mas isso nunca transparece facilmente. Eu é que estou sempre prestando atenção demais em você e noto o que não quer demonstrar.

Por que você teria medo? Sei que não tem medo de mim, porque você é forte.

Então... será que tem medo de me ferir? Acho que vi algo assim em seus olhos alguma vez, ao falar comigo. No fundo, você sabe... Sabe que não sou tão forte quanto pareço.

Não sou tão forte quanto você.

Será isso? Tem algum receio de me magoar? Parece-me que sim. Da mesma forma que você consegue se fazer tão presente quando está perto de mim, eu noto o quanto tenta evitar maior aproximação. Cheguei a ficar um pouco triste, imaginando que você não me quisesse por perto.

Contudo, vi logo que não era nada disso. Você gosta da minha companhia. Se tanto quanto eu venho gostando da sua, não sei. Não tenho como dizer. Porém, eu tenho certeza de que você não é indiferente a mim.

Eu nunca, jamais, em sã consciência, pensaria em ter algo com você. Se amor fosse algo racional e pudéssemos escolher por quem nos apaixonar, eu não escolheria você. E o motivo é simples: você é uma pessoa boa demais para mim.

Você é tudo o que eu não deveria almejar. Você merece o melhor e acredito que sabe disso. Você está fora do meu alcance. Ou deveria estar. Você sabe que merece o melhor, então por quê? Por que se fazer tão presente para mim? Presente e ausente... você parece querer e também não querer...

Você se preocupa comigo, eu sei. Mas eu não quero isso.

Não quero sua preocupação, sua compaixão.

Quero mais, bem mais.

Não quero me privar de algo tão incrível, tão diferente de tudo o que já tive a oportunidade de conhecer apenas porque você sente que eu não devo, que posso me machucar.

Eu quero me machucar.

Quero me ferir, quero sofrer, se isso fizer parte do pacote. Se amar traz consigo sentimentos que não só alentam, como também magoam, estou preparado! Eu nunca tive medo da dor.

Portanto, preciso que me deixe tentar. Que me deixe aventurar-me por águas tão desconhecidas. Que me deixe cair, para que eu aprenda a levantar e descobrir como lidar com tudo isso. Eu quero que me deixe enlouquecer por você.

Deixe-me queimar por inteiro nesse sentimento.

Não se preocupe tanto.

Eu sou a ave fênix, lembra? Eu regresso das minhas próprias cinzas.

E, dessa vez, se isso acontecer... se eu morrer de amores e retornar...

É porque terei aprendido a voar.

Perceba que tenho muito a lhe dizer...

E hoje eu pude dizer. Pude dar voz a essas palavras. E você me ouviu.

Foi apenas uma música.

E eu acho que pode ter sido o bastante.

Não trocamos nenhuma palavra depois disso. Você foi embora antes de mim. Sequer me esperou para conversarmos. Entretanto, sei que você manterá segredo e não contará aos outros sobre essa minha outra vida.

Será um segredo entre nós.

Ah, estou sentindo o cansaço me abater agora.

Nem mesmo o meu café será capaz de me fazer resistir muito.

Nem deve. Vai ser bom dormir.

Dormir e talvez sonhar...

Preciso ser muito grato a você. Eu não sonhava antes... não havia por quê.

Tudo está diferente agora.

Vou deixar a letra dessa canção aqui. Ficará registrado. E, então, quem sabe...

Talvez, um dia, eu mostre tudo o que escrevi aqui para você:

* * *

I was wrong, I was wrong

_(Eu estava errado, eu estava errado)_

Thinking my heart could be my own

_(Ao pensar que meu coração poderia ser só meu)_

I was strong, I was strong

_(Eu era forte, eu era forte)_

When I had a reason to hold on

_(Quando eu tinha uma razão a que me segurar)_

Let me fall, let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair, deixe-me cair por você)_

Let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair por você)_

Don't look down, don't look down

_(Não olhe para baixo, não olhe para baixo)_

By now it's too late to take it slow

_(A essa altura já é tarde demais para ir devagar)_

Turn around, turn around

_(Volte-se, volte-se)_

And give me a reason to let go

_(E me dê uma razão para deixar partir)_

Let me fall, let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair, deixe-me cair por você)_

Let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair por você)_

It's almost over

_(Está quase acabado)_

I'm hanging by a thread

_(Eu estou por um fio)_

With all the words you never said

_(Com todas as palavras que você nunca disse)_

I'm going under

_(Eu estou indo mais fundo)_

So tell me what to do

_(Então me diga o que fazer)_

I've got nothing to hold on to

_(Eu não tenho nada a que me segurar)_

Let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair por você)_

All the time, all the time

_(Todo o tempo, todo o tempo)_

You were the one that guide me through

_(Você foi a única pessoa a me guiar)_

Like a sign, like a sign

_(Como um sinal, como um sinal)_

You were the voice that knew the truth

_(Você era a voz que conhecia a verdade)_

Let me fall, let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair, deixe-me cair por você)_

Let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair por você)_

It's almost over

_(Está quase acabado)_

I'm hanging by a thread

_(Eu estou por um fio)_

With all the words you never said

_(Com todas as palavras que você nunca disse)_

I'm going under, so tell me what to do

_(Eu estou indo fundo, então me diga o que fazer)_

I've got nothing to hold on to

_(Não tenho nada a que me segurar)_

Let me fall for you

_(Deixe-me cair por você)_

Let me fall like a stone in the water

_(Deixe-me cair como uma pedra na água)_

Let me fall like a plain out of the sky

_(Deixe-me cair como um avião do céu)_

Let me crash, let me burn my heart out

_(Deixe-me destruir, deixe-me queimar meu coração por inteiro)_

Let me learn to fly

_(Deixe-me aprender a voar)_


End file.
